Umi-Phone
The Umi-Phone is a small electronic device similar to a cellphone that Team Umizoomi has. Episodes used in *The Ice Cream Truck (Geo to Milli and Bot) *Favourite Things Show (Milli to Geo and Bot) *Crazy Skates (Bot to Geo and Milli) *Milli Saves The Day (Bot and Geo to Milli) *Job Well Done (Bot to Milli) (Milli to Geo) Calling UmiCar Season One *Ready for Take-Off (Geo) *To the Library Season Two *Purple Monkey Mission (Milli) *Buster the Lost Dog Season Three *Stompasaurus *Lost and Found Toys (Geo) Season Four *City of Lost Penguins (Geo) *Stolen Lunches (Geo) Uses Each member of Team Umizoomi (well... Not each one. Umi-Friend has only imaginary one) has an Umi-Phone. It was first used to call UmiCar when they need help getting somewhere when they are not at the Fountain Headquarters. Season One In some episodes, it was used when a problem was found by one of them. In The Ice Cream Truck, Geo used his Umi-Phone to remind Milli and Bot that the ice cream truck was missing, and in Favorite Things Show, Milli used her Umi-Phone to tell Geo and Bot that Emily lost her sparkle shells. Mostly in the episodes when they called UmiCar, they didn't dial on the phone, but just opened it up. Season Two In a few episodes, they still called UmiCar, but the Umi-Phone had a few other uses. In Crazy Skates, while inside The Big Shopping Mall, Bot called Milli and Geo on the Umi-Phone to tell them which store he was in with clues about what's inside each store. In Milli Saves The Day, Bot called Milli on her Umi-Phone to tell her that he and Geo were in trouble. Season Three The roles of the Umi-Phone changed a lot in Job Well Done. It was revealed that Bot has his own Umi-Phone and the phone was used to call the others to see how they were doing. Season Four Not much information has sufficient evidence throughout season four. The Umi-Phone was just used to call UmiCar. Appearance Colour The Umi-Phones are all a bright orange colour on the outside. On the inside, the bottom part has five buttons arranged in a blue circle with one orange button in the middle. The top part has a little screen to show who's calling or who's being called. It also has swirls that appear on the screen before it shows who's calling. Whenever they call UmiCar, the swirls are orange. Any other time, the swirls are blue, but in Milli Saves The Day, the swirls on Milli's Umi-Phone are pink. Controls To understand how does the Umi-Phone works, this will be when the team needs to call UmiCar. On the outside, there's a yellow button that when pushed opens up the inside. To make a call, they push some of the button that make a dial tone. Then they say this "Calling UmiCar! Calling UmiCar! Come and get us!" The picture of UmiCar usually appears on the top screen. Gallery Category:Tools Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Shows Category:Shorts Category:Geo's Tools Category:Objects Category:Town Category:Toys Category:Animals Category:Vehicles Category:Songs Category:Sport episode Category:Birds Category:Fish Category:Videos Category:Attractions Category:Places Category:Preschool Category:Kindergarten Category:Nick Jr. Category:Games Category:Nick Jr Games Category:Figures Category:Nick Jr. Shorts Category:Nick Jr. Songs Category:Sports Category:Products Category:Programs Category:Mammals